


Whispers

by Wanderlust14



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A 5 +1, M/M, Mention of past infertility, canon dead characters, mention of canon sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderlust14/pseuds/Wanderlust14
Summary: Dimitri thinks he can hear the voices of the dead, but what do they really say?Chapter 1: GlennChapter 2: Dimitri's MotherChapter 3: LambertChapter 4: Dimitri's MotherChapter 5: RodrigueChapter 6: Lambert
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 23
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

Glenn watched as Dimitri slept. It was strange, many years ago he had been the eldest of the group, but now both Felix and Dimitri were older than he had been at his death. Sometimes, it stung watching Felix, Dimitri, and the others grow up without him, but he also enjoyed being there with them, seeing them duel, fight, and laugh. Glenn wanted to see Ingrid smile and Felix enjoy himself. He just wished his name was not such a dirty word. He did not want to be a source of pain for them. He had hoped they would eventually remember his life with a smile, but none of them had reached that point yet, especially not with Felix. 

It hurt that his death was still dividing his family. He knew his father was not a perfect man, but he wanted to shake Felix for some of the things he said. Just because Glenn had sometimes been a sarcastic ass in life, did not mean Felix had to follow in his footsteps. Truthfully, he regretted the times he spoke sharply to his family and friends. He wished he had been more patient with them. He had trouble controlling his barbed tongue and he regretted every word. He just hoped that Felix would be able to figure that out sooner than he did. 

Glenn heard a branch snap and he glanced at the two on watch, a girl with white hair and a soldier who felt slimy and made him recoil every time he got too close. They both tensed up and looked at Dimitri and the others. The girl watched them and after a long moment relaxed. She had packed her bags earlier and Glenn had not thought anything of it before, but now he knew something was very wrong. He headed to the forest, to see what was going on. He had died for Dimitri; he had no intention for that death to be in vain.

The woods were dark and ominous and in the predawn hour nothing good stirred. It did not take him long to find the group of bandits approaching the camp, each armed and dangerous. He hissed out a breath and went racing back to Dimitri’s side. The boy was still asleep and the girl was looking in the direction the noise was coming from. “Wake up, Your Highness.”

Dimitri sighed and rolled over. Glenn checked on the girl, who was obviously waiting for something though the rustling in the woods was getting louder. “BANDITS ARE APPROACHING. WAKE UP! WAKE UP NOW!” He screamed as loudly as he could, attempting to shake Dimitri’s arm. 

The Prince's eyes sprung open and he sat up, looking around. Glenn sighed, but knew the danger was not over. The two who were supposed to be on watch looked at Dimitri with some annoyance. 

“Dimitri? What is wrong?” Edelgard asked, her smile vanishing from her lips. 

“I don’t know, I just woke up.” He said, obviously unsettled by something. 

“Go back to sleep, there is still another hour until dawn.” She replied softly.

“Don’t Your Highness, evil is afoot.” Glenn whispered to him.

Dimitri hesitated and then shook his head, getting out of his bedroll, “It is fine. I am up now and the earlier we get started, the sooner we will return to Garreg Mach and a proper bed.”

“Your Highness.” The other soldier began and Glenn noticed his hand tightening on a dagger.

A stick snapped in the forest and Dimitri glanced in the direction of the noise. “What was that?”

“Probably just an animal.” The slimy one replied. 

“Wake the others.” Glenn said. 

Dimitri leaned over and shook Claude, “Claude, wake up.”

The other boy’s eyes slowly opened and he groaned with annoyance, before muttering, “What is it?”

Edelgard sighed, “Really, there was no need for that.”

A branch snap in the forest and Claude sat up, the noises coming from the woods now obviously too heavy and clumsy for a forest creature. “Did you hear that?”

“Ready yourself.” Glenn whispered to Dimitri, “There are too many.”

Dimitri grabbed his lance. “I do not know, Alois, ALOIS, WAKE UP!”

Alois snapped awake and sat up as all the knights with them stirred and startled, “What is going on?”

Edelgard looked like she was about to say something when an arrow suddenly came flying into their camp and buried itself in the arm of one of the knights. 

“Damn!” Claude exclaimed, springing out of his bedroll, grabbing his bow and arrows. “Ambush!”

Edelgard grabbed her ax at last and looked at them, her brows furrowed, “Must be bandits, ready yourselves for a fight.”

“No,” Alois said, looking very grim, “get back, the Knights of Seiros will protect you!”

Another arrow came whizzing out of the darkness and almost hit Claude. “You must run.” Glenn ordered, “You are outnumbered.”

A fireball suddenly followed the arrow and everyone went diving out of the way. The whole area began to fill with smoke. “We need to change tactics.” Claude said.

“To what?” Dimitri asked, but the other man had already taken off in the opposite direction.

“Follow him!” Glenn ordered, “Follow him now!”

“Come on.” Dimitri called to Edelgard and started to run after Claude.

“Hurry Dimitri, I know you are faster than that.” Glenn called to Dimitri. 

The Prince's steps picked up the pace and Glenn continued to follow them, watching their desperate flight. He had done everything he could and he would stay with them until the end, whatever that might be. It was probably the worst part about being a ghost. He could make suggestions and hope the person was open to them, but he could not truly act and he had always preferred actions to words.

He felt a pull from the west and he glanced over. A light was there, shining in the predawn darkness. He had never seen such a light before, but it felt warm and safe. The pull was strong and he considered it for a moment. “Your Highness, this way.” He said, tugging on the boy’s arm, sure the light meant safety, “You need to go this way.”

Dimitri looked in the direction that Glenn was pulling, “This way, Claude! I think there is a village.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes! Come on.” Dimitri said and went charging through the trees. 

Glenn felt relieved and followed them as they headed to Remire village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case people are wondering, Edelgard's plan was to escape before the the bandits ever arrived (since we know she can teleport) and the bandits were supposed to kill everyone while they slept. Dimitri's waking foiled those plans though.


	2. Chapter 2

Dimitri did not know the woman’s face and rarely said the woman’s name, but she did not care. She loved her son and always would. That was the reason she stood behind the man with two souls and whispered in his ear. “Choose the Blue Lions.”

She had never seen a man with two souls before. She did not know how such a thing could occur, but she felt nothing sinister from either of them. In fact, they felt warm and gentle and she wanted them with her son. He needed such things in his life. 

The man with two souls looked out over the courtyard as the students wandered about, laughing and talking. He looked at each of their faces, but his eyes lingered on the Blue Lions, much to her relief. She looked at her son and her heart swelled. She still remembered her joy and relief when the healer told her that she was pregnant and she knew her struggles were not in vain. 

They had tried for years and there were times she had despair that she would never get pregnant. She had feared that Lambert would cast her aside and find a woman who would give him a child, but he assured her that the Goddess would bless them and they just needed to have faith. He also swore that he would not take another and that she would always be his Queen. She believed him, but she knew others might not be so patient and court politics could be a vicious thing. 

All of her fears vanished the first time she held Dimitri in her arms. She was not blind to the challenges that would face him, but, at the moment, the only thing that mattered to her was the fact the Goddess had finally blessed her with a child. She promised that she would love him for the rest of her life. She did, she just wished her life had not been so short. 

“They are sweet children.” She whispered, “They have been through so much. Please pick them.”

She did not know if either soul could hear her. It was hard to whisper to people she had not known in life, but she would never give up. She had tried whispering to Lambert’s second wife, begging her to love Dimitri, but apparently her suggestions did not reach. 

She could understand missing a child since she missed being able to hold Dimitri, but she could not imagine murdering so many for the chance, especially attempting to murder a child she was supposed to care about. She had never known such rage as she watched Lambert die, watched her son get stabbed, and was joined on that bloody slaughtering grounds by the souls of the fallen. She had never known such sorrow as she watched her boy suffer and heard Lambert’s apologies for failing him. She had to release those emotions though; such rage and sorrow would have consumed her otherwise. 

She did not blame Lambert for marrying another. Lambert deserved to be loved and Dimitri deserved to have another parent. She just wished Lambert had taken more time to be sure his second spouse was worthy of the honor of calling Dimitri their son, but just like she would not wallow in rage and sorrow, she would not waste her time on regret. 

The man with two souls began to stroll around the grounds and she continued to follow him. It was strange walking these halls again and seeing how much and how little has changed. She had been here as a student many years ago. She was the year behind Lambert and at the time, she had wished she had been his classmate. Even then, she had admired him. He had a mischievous smile and was known for getting himself and Rodrigue into trouble, but he had always been kind and friendly to her and she had looked forward to their eventual marriage. 

She stopped resenting their two-year separation when they were finally reunited and he looked like he had been punched in the face at the sight of her. She knew she had changed quite a bit from her time there, had grown more confident as she improved her bow skills and got better with horses. Even though she had been engaged to Lambert since birth, it was nice to finally be noticed as more than just the little girl who he played with occasionally. 

She hoped Dimitri gained as much as she did from the experience. She knew he would learn a great deal, but she also hoped he would get to meet some friends and repair the friendships he already had. Though Sylvain was the only she had known in life, having played with him when he was just a toddler, she still loved all of Dimitri’s friends, knowing how supportive they have been to him over the years. For all the misfortune that had faced him, he was lucky to have people like Ingrid, Sylvain, Felix, and Dedue standing beside him and she wished there was more she could do for each of them. 

She hoped the man with two souls would become such a friend. 

The familiar bells chimed and they returned to have an audience with Lady Rhea. The Archbishop had not changed at all since she had last seen her, but then neither did Jeralt who had been the Captain of the Knights of Seiros when she attended the Academy. She wondered if their agelessness was connected to why the man had two souls. Both felt different from other people, but they were not malevolent either. She had seen the malevolence in Cornelia, though it had not always been there. In the beginning Cornelia was kind and intelligent, but one day she saw her and was shocked by the change. She felt the same sliminess coming from Tomas which surprised her. Tomas had been a kindly old man when she went there and she is not sure why he felt so foul. She just hoped her son stayed far from him. 

“So which will you choose?” Lady Rhea asked with a gentle smile, “The Black Eagles, the Blue Lions, or the Golden Deer?”

The young man did not hesitate as he replied, “The Blue Lions.”

“Thank you.” She whispered in his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably the hardest chapter since we know nothing about Dimitri's mother except how she died. I always thought that there was probably some fertility issues here since Ingrid, Sylvain, and Felix all of bio siblings (and while I don't know about Ingrid, but Sylvain and Felix have older siblings), but Dimitri doesn't. I know his mother died young, but I can't imagine Lambert waited that long to get married when he is the King and needs to have children (especially since I assume him and Rodrigue are around the same age)
> 
> Anyway, I hoped you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Lambert enjoyed watching the children train. He found it peaceful, watching them work, seeing them struggle, and knowing if they push just a little harder, they will succeed. There was no danger or despair, just hard work and the occasional laughter. He knew that was because of the Professor his boy held in such high esteem. The man was focused on keeping things positive and Lambert appreciated that. He had seen what a cruel task master could do to the spirit and he liked seeing the Lions act like the young adults they should be. He realized Dimitri’s training had been too difficult in his childhood and he wished he had figured it sooner. It had been the same thing he had gone through, but seeing Dimitri now, he knew this was far better for him. 

Lambert looked at the Professor who was standing behind Sylvain, working on his swing. He was an odd one. He had never seen a man with two souls before and he was not sure what to think of it. It had been most startling when he saw the girl speak to the Professor and he actually responded to her. At first, it filled him with joy, thinking the Professor would be able to hear him, but that was not the case. He had tried several times to speak to the Professor, but he never responded. It seemed that the girl was special and the Professor could only hear her. 

He tried speaking to the girl as well, but she did not seem to hear him either. There was something different about her and he quickly decided he preferred not trying to interact with her. He could both see and feel the Professor’s kindness though and Lambert liked the way Dimitri responded to his gentle tutoring. It had been a long time since he had seen Dimitri so happy and it filled him with joy. He was hopeful that his boy was finally on the right path and might fully recover from Duscur. 

“Come on, Dimitri, stand up straight.” Lambert said putting a hand on his son’s back. Dimitri stood up straighter. Lambert than adjusted his arms, gently pushing until they were perfect. “Good, just like that.”

His little boy was becoming a man. He still remembered when Dimitri was sweet little thing, full of joy and energy, always running around with his friends. It made him think of his time as a child, playing with Rodrigue and the others, getting into mischief. Dimitri was far better behaved in that regard, blessedly taking after his mother. 

He had always known her, his childhood friend who he learned to love. It had been strange at first, being her husband, but loving her turned out to be easier than he expected. His heart had been broken when she died and left him alone with a tiny child, but Dimitri and his Kingdom forced him to keep moving forward. He just wished the path forward had not led to Patricia or whatever her true name ended up being. He had made so many mistakes. 

Glenn was standing with Felix, guiding his thrusts. That was one of his greatest mistakes, making Glenn a knight. It had seemed like a good idea at the time. The boy was extremely skilled and the son of his best friend. At the time, he could think of no down side. Glenn seemed destined to be a great knight. He wished he had waited. He could have let Glenn attend the Officer’s Academy first, but Glenn did not seem particularly interested in attending, wanting to be a knight more and so he allowed Glenn the opportunity to earn his spurs, which he did with ease. 

Lambert glanced at Felix. There was another of his regrets. He wished his actions had not hurt the other boy. He remembered Felix when he was a child, sensitive and gentle. His favorite time had been when Felix was very young, before he understood what being the King meant and he had treated Lambert like the fun uncle he always wished to be to the Fraldarius children. He used to run around with Felix on his shoulders as the little boy giggled happily about his horsey. Lambert had been chastised more than once about his conduct being unbecoming, but he did not really care. He liked playing with both of the Fraldarius boys, especially after he had Dimitri and every little boy and girl stopped reminding him of his utter failure as a man. 

“Glenn, his foot.”

Glenn looked down and then whispered something in Felix’s ear, which made him adjust it. Felix would have been a great knight, if he had any interest in it. Once upon a time, he knew the boy had dreamed about being a knight and had begged him to allow him to earn his spurs as well. Lambert had promised him that as soon as he was fifteen, he would allow him to try for them as well. Felix could not stop grinning after he had been told that. 

The Professor passed by and nodded as he looked over both boys. “Good form, both of you.”

Dimitri puffed up at the praise and Lambert smiled. He always worked so hard and Lambert was very proud of him. “Good, my boy, very good. Come on, show him what you can do.”

Dimitri began his training routine in earnest, each hit perfect. Lambert took a step back and Glenn moved to his side. He was not Glenn’s father and Glenn was not his son, but he could still put his arm around the boy who had almost been a man and pretend.

“Uncle Bert?”

“Yes?”

“Will it…get easier for them?” He looked at Glenn who was staring at his brother. 

He squeezed Glenn’s shoulder. “One day it will. When they are older.” 

Glenn sighed and Lambert had to fight down a smile, the boy had always been impatient. “Give it time, they will learn to smile again.”


	4. Chapter 4

She gently stroke Dimitri's hair as he shivered in the shadows. Lambert was sitting on his other side and her husband's despair radiated from him. “I love you, Dimitri. Please listen to me.” He whispered to him. 

Dimitri did not respond. he was beyond their influence and they could do nothing but stay with him. It had been a painful five years, watching their boy be betrayed again and then sink into madness. There were times she wanted to turn away. It hurt, watching Dimitri murder without remorse, seeing how far he had fallen, but she would never abandon him. 

It was much harder on Lambert as Dimitri called out to him and promised revenge. He wept hearing the harsh words Dimitri believed were coming from his mouth. There was a part of her that wanted Lambert to leave, to take a break, but he was just as determined as she was to stay with Dimitri. So, they both remained, watching as their beloved son was tormented by the ghosts of his mind. 

They had only arrived in the monastery a few days ago. It had broken her heart and given her a small glimmer of hope when they realized where Dimitri was heading. The man with two souls had been gone for five years and the promise could not be fulfilled.

However, if Dimitri remembered it, perhaps he was not so lost. There may still be a way to reach him, but she did not know what it was. They had tried everything they could think of, but they were not loud enough to overcome the voices Dimitri heard in his head. It was yet another cruelty that was inflicted upon her baby. She did not know what they had done to have brought such a curse upon him, but she wished she could find away for the world to stop punishing Dimitri. He had been such a sweet child; he did not deserve the cruelties that had been inflected upon him, no one did.

Suddenly, she felt a warmth from behind her and floated to the window. There was a bright light coming from below. She closed her eyes and remembered the warmth. It had been a long time since she had felt it. It was the day the man with two souls had cut the sky and returned from the darkness. He had radiated light when he emerged and she not felt such warmth before. Feeling it again filled her heart with hope. She glanced back at Lambert who was watching her. “I will be back.” She said before quickly heading down the tower.

She loved the man with two souls for he had loved Dimitri. Not always in the way Dimitri hoped for, but at last, she was sure someone would be there to support her son, who would guide him, and love him for the sweet young man that he was. She had been so happy and then the man with two souls fell. 

At first, she was sure she would see him again. That he would appear by Dimitri’s side like others occasionally did, but he never came. It concerned her since she knew he loved Dimitri, but though she had checked the canyon multiple times, she had never seen any sign of him surviving the fall. Eventually, she just hoped that he had moved on, gone to the place beyond that called to her. She refused to go, had always refused because Dimitri was on this side.

She eventually found the man with two souls as he stood in one of the courtyards, he was alive, but obviously hurt and confused. The place was in ruins, littered with bodies and debris and she understood his pain. This had once been a place full of life and learning and she hated seeing the ruins it had turned into. However, she knew that with the return of the man with two souls, there was still hope for the monastery. 

She hesitated for a moment and then hugged him. He could not feel it, but he deserved to be welcomed back and she knew Dimitri would not be able to give him the welcome he deserved. “I am sorry.” She said softly, “There is so much that must be done.”

The young man wrapped his arms around himself, but a small cat suddenly appeared from under some broken rocks. It stalked over to them and meowed loudly, demanding to be fed. “But all is not loss.” She said smiling at the gentle reminder. The cats and dogs were still hanging around the place, a little thinner, a little tougher, but still friendly. “It can be repaired; it just needs some love.”

The man reached down and gave the cat a quick stroke before looking around again. 

“This way,” She said softly, “Please, he is this way.”

The young man looked around the deserted Monastery grounds and then began to walk to the Goddess Tower. She followed behind him, taking the spot the young girl had once been. She was never sure what happened to the girl, she had disappeared when he returned from the darkness, but her light was not gone. It was in him. “Please help him. He is sick and he needs support. He needs you.”

The young man picked his way over the corpses littering the ground. “He is there. Keep going, he kept his promise. He can heal.”

She followed him into the Goddess Tower and looked at her baby, still huddled in the shadows. Lambert looked up and he smiled as he looked between the two of them. It was the first time he had smiled in five years and she remembered how much she loved that smile. “He’s back, my boy, he is back. Please stop. I love you.” Lambert said, kissing Dimitri’s hair. 

She watched hopefully as Dimitri lifted his head and finally noticed his teacher standing there. The man with two souls put out his hand, but Dimitri turned away. “Touch it.” Lambert whispered. “It is real, he is real. The voices who cry out to you are not. I love you. I don’t want you to suffer. I don’t want revenge.”

Dimitri did not hear him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hoped you enjoy it and in case you were wondering, the cat could see her.


	5. Chapter 5

Rodrigue was confused and alarmed. He knew he was dead, since he was standing next to his body, but he was at the Monastery as if Gronder Field never happened. He was not sure how he arrived there or why he was still among the living, but he did not like it.

He had never thought ghosts were real. He had assumed Dimitri’s ghosts were the hallucinations of an ill mind, but it seemed he was telling the truth. His son and best friend were truly haunting the boy, demanding revenge and blood. It was a fate he had not considered for either one and it broke his heart to think they had spent the last nine years suffering.

Rodrigue looked at the Professor who was standing by his body. Could the living still hear him too? “Can you hear me?” He asked softly.

The Professor did not respond, instead whispering to him, “I am sorry, I tried to stop it.”

He did not understand what Professor was referring too, but he responded anyway. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“I will take care of them.”

“I know.”

The Professor sighed and walked away. Rodrigue hesitated for a moment but followed him. He did not know what else to do. There was a part of him that longed to see Felix, but he was also afraid. His son had hated him in life and he did not know how Felix would respond to his death. Rodrigue did not expect him to suddenly think softly of him just because he was dead and it was a painful thought. 

He thought about Dimitri. Perhaps, he could speak to Lambert, Patricia, and Glenn; beg them to have mercy on the boy. He did not know why Glenn had to suffer for so long after dying so young. He had hoped his son was walking by the Goddess’s side. He made up his mind that he would speak to them tonight, after Dimitri fell asleep. He was afraid that if he appeared while Dimitri was still awake, even if he was speaking kind words, it would be too much for his Prince. 

As he waited for a later hour, he continued to follow the Professor. The young man was walking with purpose somewhere and he wondered what could be driving him. They had all been through so much, the Professor deserved a chance to rest. They arrived at the stables and the Professor waited in one of the few dry spots available. Rodrigue looked at the young man and realized what he was doing. If Dimitri was going to act rashly, he would need a horse. He closed his eyes and prayed that his death did not makes things worse.

Rodrigue did not know how long they waited, but eventually Dimitri appeared, walking purposely. Lambert was there as well, but it did not seem he was driving the Prince to the stables so much as dragging on him, clinging to his cape, “Please Dimitri, please don’t go. This will be your doom.” Lambert called to his son. 

“Bert.” Rodrigue called out softly, hardly believing his eyes.

“Roddy!” He did not seem like a man suffering with regret and rage and it soothed something inside of Rodrigue. Lambert released his grip on Dimitri as the Professor moved forward, blocking the Prince’s path. 

“What do you want?” Dimitri said coolly to his Professor. It was not the same fierce anger Rodrigue had heard so often, but something quieter, almost resigned.

“Where are you going?” The man responded.

“It doesn’t concern you.”

“It does.”

“Come, they deserve their privacy.” Lambert said and Rodrigue hesitated a moment, before following him as they heard Dimitri shout, the pain in his voice obvious. He did not know what was going on, but he trusted Lambert. 

They walked the empty paths of the Monastery and Rodrigue glanced at him. He did not know what to say. It hurt to look at Lambert, but it was also sweet too, finally getting to see his most beloved friend again. He was not sure what he expected, but he looked much the way he did in life. There were no wounds, no injuries, and he seemed whole and well. Quite frankly, if he was not floating, Rodrigue might have thought he was still alive. “It is strange being back here with you.” He said, settling on the easiest thing.

Lambert’s lips quirked with that mischievous smile he always had, “I am not sure why, I have been here since before you arrived.”

Rodrigue snorted and then hugged him. “I have missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Lambert replied, returning the hug. 

Rodrigue fought back tears that could not fall as he struggled with his emotions. He savored being able to speak to Lambert again, hearing his voice, standing by his side, but he had failed Lambert in every possible way. The Kingdom had fallen and his son was a fugitive. Dimitri had gotten lost in the darkness and Rodrigue had not been strong enough to bring him back. 

He did not know how everything had gone so wrong and he had no idea how many times he wished Lambert was still alive, to have his support and advice again. Rodrigue missed his best friend like a missing limb. He had grown up by Lambert’s side and, until Lambert’s death, he had never known a time without him. He had been overjoyed when their wives were pregnant at the same and he knew his child would get to grow up with the future Prince or Princess and hopefully have a friend like he did. 

“I am sorry.” Rodrigue whispered to him, “I failed you.”

“No, Roddy, you didn’t fail.”

“Bert-”

“Listen to me,” Lambert ordered gently, “It isn’t your fault. What happened to me, Dimitri, the Kingdom isn’t your fault. You did the best you could in an impossible situation and I am so grateful for everything you did.”

There was a part of Rodrigue that did not believe him and wanted to argue. He looked away from his earnest blue eyes. “I wish it hadn’t turned out like this.”

“I do too, but we cannot change the past. We must accept it what it is and find peace.”

“That was rather…philosophical.” There had been many words to describe Lambert; compassionate, mischievous, kind, noble, but he had never been one for philosophy. 

“When you are dead on this side, you have a lot of time to think.” Lambert said with a little smile. It was strange to hear him speak of it so casually, but then he had nine years to adjust. “I am the one who should be apologizing. I should have listened to your advice.”

Rodrigue closed his eyes, “Who could have known it would have gone so poorly?”

Lambert shook his head, “I had many enemies, we both knew that. I should have been more careful. You did warn me.”

He had, but Rodrigue did not say anything. He saw a Duscur blade going for his King, not a treasonous plot that spanned all of Fodlan. He signed and the question that had been bothering him since realizing ghosts were real, “I need to know…you haven’t been tormenting Dimitri, have you? Begging for revenge?”

“No, nothing of the sort.” Lambert sighed. “He is…not well, but we are hopeful he can recover.”

Rodrigue nodded, relaxing at the news. He had hoped it was not true and he was relieved to know the dead were not suffering. “I thought as much…but you are here. Is Glenn here? Patricia?”

“Glenn is with Felix…Patricia…I have not seen her since that day.” Lambert’s voice was laced with anger as he spoke.

He wished it had not been true, but Lambert's reaction confirmed his suspicions. He would never understand why she made such a choice, but he had more pressing things to worry about. “Is Glenn…he is not…what Dimitri said, right?”

Lambert shoulders slumped, the weight of what was happening to Dimitri clearly a burden on him, “No, nothing like that. Quite frankly, Glenn doesn’t spend that much time with Dimitri. He is usually with Felix, Ingrid, and you.”

Rodrigue’s heart clenched his chest at the thought Glenn had been with him, watching over him. “Does he know that…”

“How much you love him? Yes, Glenn never doubted that. He was hurt seeing the divide it caused between you and Felix, but he knew both of you loved him.”

He knew what Felix thought, but the truth was, he needed Glenn’s death to have a purpose. It was the only way he could make it out of bed in the morning, knowing Glenn had died for a purpose and with honor. Felix thought he did not care, but he did. He would have given the world to have Glenn back, but it was the only source of comfort he could take when his heart had been shattered. He should have done a better job explaining it, but he did not think Felix would understand. 

“You should go to them.” He pointed at the dorms that Rodrigue finally realized they were stopped in front of it. “They are in the third room at the end.”

“Are you sure?”

“Go to him. He loves you and I think us Blaiddyds have taken enough of your time. We can talk later.”

Rodrigue looked up and was filled with fear and regret. He had made so many mistakes, but he hoped Felix knew that he did love him. “Why is it so difficult?”

“You and Felix were too similar for your own good.” Lambert smiled. “Go to them, I know they both miss you.”

“And I have missed them.” Rodrigue replied, looking up at the dorm. He took a breath and headed to his boys at long last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I really appreciate all the comments and kudos for this quirky little fic. I know Rodrigue made a ton of mistakes, but I also truly think he meant well in the end (and Intsys did Felix dirty having Rodrigue die in Dimitri's arm without a word to Felix).


	6. Chapter 6

Lambert followed Dimitri and the Professor as they walked down the long corridors. The castle had been badly damaged by Cornelia and her men, but it was salvageable. Its bones were old, but strong and with a little time and care, it would be restored to its former glory. It was a comfort to know it was back in the hands of his son and would hopefully remain there for many years to come. 

“The Royal Historian apparently stole all the portraits for safe keeping.” Dimitri informed the Professor as they stepped into the royal portrait gallery. “She returned them when she heard we reclaimed the castle.”

Lambert smiled at the news. He always liked Roselyn and he knew she would be able to preserve their history. He glanced at the portrait of Loog and wondered what he would have thought of what happened. He hoped the King of Lions would be proud to see how the Royal family had walked through flames and came out the other side, having saved not just Faerghus, but all of Fodlan from the Empire. 

“It is good to be back here.” He said. It had been a long time since he walked these halls with his wife. 

“It is.” She replied appearing beside his side and taking his arm. 

Dimitri strolled to the second to last portrait and stopped in front of it. It was a painting Lambert knew well. He had spent many hours standing in front of it after she died.

He sighed as he looked at it again, for the first time in many years. They had been a handsome couple. She had been beautiful in life, always a little too frail, but he had loved her. He glanced at himself and saw how young and innocent he looked there. He wished he could have reached out to his younger self and warn of the troubles that were going to face them. 

“I realize you didn’t know what he looked like.” Dimitri said softly and his parents put their arms around him. 

“You look like him.” The Professor replied, gazing up at the portrait.

“Rodrigue said the same thing.”

The Professor nodded, “What was he like?”

“He was a great King and a great man. Noble, compassionate, just, intelligent.” Dimitri said quietly, “He always wanted what was best for the Kingdom. It was why he was going to Duscur, he wanted peace. He had such big ideas.”

“You will be a great King too.” Lambert whispered in his ear. “You are all those things and more.”

The Professor looked the portrait again, “And as a father? What was he like?”

Dimitri stopped and looked at him. He hesitated for a moment and then said, “He was a loving father. I think he struggled with the loss of my Mother, but he always did the best he could to make time for me. He always insisted we had an afternoon together every week and we always shared breakfast.” 

“What did you do on those afternoons?”

“We would go on rides through the Royal Forest all year round. In the winter, we would go ice skating or have snow ball fights. In the summer, if it was hot, we would go swimming, or if it was raining, we would play or he would tell me stories.” 

Lambert treasured those afternoons with Dimitri. It had always been a blessing to have a few hours with his son and he wished he had given him more time. “Were you with us?” 

“Always.” She said softly, “I was always there.” 

Dimitri went silent after that and the Professor joined the group hug, “He sounds like a wonderful father.”

“The very best.” Dimitri whispered. 

It took a few minutes, but Dimitri finally sighed, “I wish you could have met him.”

“I do too.” The Professor was quiet for a moment and then asked, “What was her name?”

“Amelie.” 

Amelie closed her eyes at the sound of her name but she was smiling. Lambert put a comforting arm around her. He wondered when was the last time Dimitri had said it, if he ever had before. 

“She was very beautiful.”

“He said she was very kind and gentle. She apparently had a fondness of horses and children. Apparently, she doted on Sylvain and Glenn before I was born.” 

“She sounds like a wonderful person.”

“I think she was.” Dimitri looked at the portrait. “Do you think I’ve disappointed them?”

“No.” Lambert said, firmly, “I am never disappointed in you.”

“We love you.” Amelie added, “Always.” 

“I don’t know if disappointed would be the right word. I am sure they would have been sad to see what happened to you. They were probably disappointed in some of your actions, but not in you. The people you described would have understood the difference.”

His son nodded and Lambert was grateful for the Professor once again. He owed the young man more than he could ever give.

“But Dimitri, they would be so proud to see you here now. To see how much you overcame and how much you have grown.”

“It is true.” Amelie said, giving him a kiss on his head, “I am so proud of you.”

“I still have much to atone for.”

“I know, but that does not change the fact I think they would be proud. I am proud of you.” The Professor added firmly. 

“I don’t feel like I deserve such words, but thank you.” Dimitri said, his cheeks flushed.

The Professor nodded and Lambert floated behind him. It was probably a little wicked of him, but there was one last portrait in the gallery and it was his favorite. “Look to your right.” He whispered. 

The Professor glanced to his right and brightened up, “Dimitri is that-”

“No, no, no.” Dimitri said, putting a hand on his shoulder as he tried to guide his Professor away from the newest portrait in the gallery, an image of King Lambert holding a very young Prince Dimitri. “We don’t need to look at that one.”

“Oh Dimitri, you were adorable.” The Professor said with a grin, ignoring the hand and walking over to the painting.

“He was the sweetest.” Lambert added, following him. 

Dimitri had been a wiggly six-year-old who had not wanted to sit for the portrait. It had taken Lambert putting him on his lap to finally get him to stay still long enough for the artist to work, though he had not blamed the child. He found portraits very tedious as well. In the end though, he was glad he had gotten it done, he had enjoyed the chance to spend time with his son outside of their normal afternoon and he was glad the image had been preserved, one of just him and his boy. 

His son sighed and followed the Professor. His cheeks were bright pink, “So I have been told, now come along Professor, there are much more interesting things for you to see.”

“Oh stop, when will I ever get to see another picture of you as a child.”

“Hopefully never.”

The Professor shook his head, “I’m not sure why you are so embarrassed, it is a lovely portrait of both of you.”

Dimitri sighed again, “I look like a maiden.” 

“That is not true.” Lambert said.

“I think he was a very handsome little boy.” Amelie added.

Dimitri grumbled, his cheeks even brighter. “And don’t try to deny it. I was confused for a maiden more than once.”

The Professor looked at the portrait again, “It isn’t that bad. Anyone who thought you were a girl probably was not looking very closely. Besides you have grown up to be a very handsome man.”

Dimitri cleared his throat, but he was smiling, “Well…umm…thank you Professor.” 

“Your Majesty!” A servant said, rushing inside, “Please forgive me, but Sir Gilbert has been looking everywhere for you.”

Dimitri looked annoyed but nodded, “Of course, shall we?”

“I’ll be right there.” The Professor said and Dimitri nodded and kissed the back of his hand before hurrying off.

The Professor’s cheeks had a pale flush on them and Amelie snorted, “He really does take after you.”

Lambert grinned at her, “The old Blaiddyd charm.”

Amelie rolled her eyes, but rested her head against his shoulder. They watched as the Professor went back to the portrait of the two of them. “I am sorry I wasn’t always there for him.” 

Amelie put her hand on the Professor’s back and Lambert copied her. She replied, “You did the best you could. We are thankful for everything you did.”

“But as long as I am able, I will remain by his side. I hope you don’t mind.”

“It is all we could ask for.” Lambert said. “You are part of this family and I would be proud to have you as a son-in-law.”

“We love you.” Amelie added.

“Thank you.” 

Lambert startled and wondered if the Professor could hear them, but the man walked away without a backwards glance. He looked at Amelie who seemed just as confused. Lambert shook his head and accepted it as one of the quirks of the Professor. He was satisfied. His boy was on the right path and it was all he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Byleth see them at the end? Maybe. I hoped you enjoy it though. It was definitely a fun project for me and all the comments and kudos were greatly appreciated.


End file.
